Insight
by Celestial Leaves
Summary: A bunch of poems and short stories offering insight into my Casting Crowns characters. Enjoy
1. Cele

_Death__ of Kings_

Célé : Ruler of Rage 2012

There was ounce a boy by the name of Celeborn,

Who lived in a place called Imaldris.

This Imaldris was run by his parents,

Lord Ralkom and Lady Elisabeth.

Little Celeborn was their youngest son

And he had two older brothers,

Whom where twins.

The three brothers were the best of friends,

And the worst of rivals.

They were named;

Elrond, Elros and Celeborn.

Affectionately known as:

El, Ros' and Célé.

The three princes where the very best in many things,

But they are excelled at one different thing:

For Célé it was animals,

For El, politics

And for Ros', humans.

There came a day though,

When the boys were still young.

Barely over a century,

When Ros' decided that he'd had enough.

He left for the human world, found love

And was never seen again.

El was furious at what he considered a betrayal,

And blamed Célé for helping him leave.

He turned his little brother's life into a living hell.

With nightly tortures and daily torments,

Until Célé had had enough,

And left the halls of Imaldris forever.

He went were no Elf, Man or Dwarf had ever been before.

He did something no one had ever dared to do.

With the threat of death at is back,

He ran, trusting only in his fellow horse,

Rage.

He did the impossible and found the Stone Elves.

There he met the king Jasper and his daughters,

Princesses Diane and Nina.

The king upon hearing of his plight,

Adopted him as his son and heir.

And so he grew up,

In the city of Fallen Angels affectionately

Nicknamed the Old City.

And when the king grew old,

He chose as his successor,

Young Célé.

A runaway prince become king,

Of a non-existent world.

The young king chose for his wife,

The youngest of the twins,

His favourite princess Diane.

She gave him four sons and two daughters,

Crown prince Elequar, Princess Elkuisme, Prince Neige,

Prince Gaysh Alexander, Prince Gabriel and Princess Amber.

For a while things were well,

But tragedy ounce again struck.

El jealous of his brother's success,

Attacked the Old city

And failing to destroy it,

Kidnapped one of its princes.

By the time King Célé,

Managed to track down El,

It was too late,

His jealous brother had already

Corrupted young Neige's mind,

With stories of deceit and murder.

The ruined child returned to the city,

Innocently reunited with his siblings,

But already planning his Father's downfall.

Years later on his 9th birthday, Imaldris attacked,

That day king Célé fell shot down by his son's own arrow.

Young Elequar, nicknamed Elk for his childish attitude,

Saw it all and lost his eye in the process.

Out of that mess was born a new warrior,

El.


	2. El

_Death of Kings_

II- El: born to die 2012

On the night of a king's death,

A child was turned into a warrior,

And forced upon the path of a hero,

With the knowledge that every step he took,

Of what should and could've been but would never be.

This unwilling hero was born out the torn feelings,

Of the child Elk who on the verge of death saw an ultimatum,

That was neither death nor the loss of innocence.

He chose to forget and in doing so,

Created El and locked away Elequar,

While he remained stuck in time,

El grew up knowing all that had been and

All that was to come.

With that knowledge he excepted the title of King,

And did his best to bring a destroyed city back to life.

He fought many battles and won just as many as he lost,

He worked alongside villagers and argued with the highest of kings.

He was a repeat of King Célé,

Loved by everyone but tormented inside.

At his back he had the first Generation,

The apprentices of his father's elite warriors

And friends.

Together they trained till their hands ran red,

And their feet brown.

He backed up his little brothers in whatever they planned,

But blamed himself severely when little Galysh,

Died of a bad cough.

Against his will Amber the youngest

Ran away and joined Neige's cause

He did his best to make sure Elk kept his innocence

And that Elequar never woke up.

On the day the Second War against Sauron started,

He heard a prophecy announcing his death,

Once again a choice was presented to him.

The option of remaining at home and

Living his last year in peace or

Joining a suicide mission and maybe save the world.

He chose what generations before had never dared,

And made a Peace treaty with his uncle Elrond.

The peace treaty declared the following:

"_Until the war of good versus evil is over,_

_There will be no attacks to either city,_

_And all shall do their best to aid the proper side._

_As decreed by his Majesty El and Lord Elrond"_

He left behind in the safety of his precious city,

Her Majesty Alexandria and Crown prince Gryffin.

He travelled to Imaldris, the place where it all began

And pledged himself to the Fellowship.

But as the prophecy had foreseen,

He fought with his brother and

Was badly poisoned.

Forced to retreat into the depths,

Of his mind, he unwillingly switched

Places with Elk.

And so the journey of the Fellowship began,

They travelled over and under,

Around and through and thus reached the gates of Moria.

There El resumed control of his body,

Fighting the poison he battled his way through,

And reached the safety of Lothorien.

But Lady Galadriel had never agreed to the Peace treaty,

And El once again was forced into the darkness.

A mighty plight for a king of the light.

On the night the fellowship broke,

The third choice was offered and

Accepted.

With Frodo and Sam, Elk would have gone

But to save his soul El fought for control and won.

The third part of the prophecy was coming to an end.

And so in the blurry of light that was his Majesty El,

In a land far from home,

For a reason still unknown,

The eldest son of Celeborn

Chose to die as was foreseen eons ago.

And left this world for a better.

As has been recounted,

The birth and death of his Majesty Elequar,

A child born of a promise,

And killed by it.

Chose a path untrodden,

For what was right and not what was wanted.


	3. Life is a Game

Chapter3: Life is A Game

CL 10/09/12

Series: Casting Crowns

Ark: after Tabenarian

Character: Galysh

Galysh had always wished that he had more time. It seemed to be a curse in his family, his Father was murdered, his eldest brother would soon me poisoned if you believed USAU's prophecy, both of his sisters could be considered insane, his second eldest brother was a branded traitor and his younger brother was only interested in the throne. Add on to that his unnatural lung disease and you had the perfect family. "I mean really, where was the fairness in that"! He often thought to himself. But still no matter how much it hurt inside he spent his time smiling and laughing as if it where all just a game. Maybe it was to him at least, a game where you flirted with death. He laughed bitterly inside before turning to grin at a passing servant. Is this my life? Is this what I was born to do? Is my purpose in this world to be the good son not to say my brothers aren't good, but am I to be the martyr? The middle one always keeping the peace? If only!

The thoughts wondered aimlessly through his head as he pulled himself up onto a large window sill. He sprawled out lazily on his back and stared pensively at the passing clouds. They floated by in endless rows seemingly so close but really so far away. They felt just like his life. Sitting right next to him, beating away in his chest but each time he tried to reach out and grasp it, it fled, laughingly, slipping out between his tightly clenched fingers and disappearing. Like the wind dissipated the clouds.

It seemed that as more and more time passed he began to regret more and more the days gone by, where he was still a child in body, soul and mind. Now he was just a child in body. Every breath that slipped past his mouth brought him a step closer to his demise. No matter what people told him, he knew he would not survive, he saw it in the eyes of his brothers, in his sisters frowns and the sudden anger sparking through his team mates eyes. As they realize just how weak and pathetic he'd become. He would have liked to think that they were angry because of the injustice in his life but he honestly doubted it.

The lunch bell tolled loudly in the distance and he yawned tiredly before slowly swinging himself off the sill. He wasn't particularly hungry but ever since his family had heard of the proportions of his sickness they panicked when he didn't show. He yawned again, not bothering with his hand and strode off towards the dining hall. The doctors had warned him just last week that what he had seemingly started off as just a simple head cold but would rapidly transform into a glue you to your bed case off coughs. But that was just the beginning because though would grow into blood coughs and soon he would be unable to either eat or drink. From then on he would either die of starvation or suffocation, which ever came first.

He guessed he had just under a year left to live, 'cause the coughs had started a couple of days after the doctor's had left least week. Talk about timing, he sighed bitterly and entered the dining hall. It was unusually full. Loud laughter rocked through the air and happy voices hollered out tidings. Galysh hesitated in the great stone doorway, wondering if he should just go to the kitchens and grab a snack there. He turned to go before someone noticed him and promptly ran into his little brother Gabriel, newly returned from the wilds. The latter glanced up at him distastefully before spitting out "pray tell me you weren't going to try and run away where you"? Galysh snorted at him, before spinning on his heels and striding into the hall, the pest on his heels.

There was of course dead silence in the hall, before a delighted yell of "Commander!" was heard. One second he'd been walking the next he was flat on his back with a midget on his chest. He sighed half-heartedly and said with a smile "hallo, Star". The denominated Star scrambled off him, before proceeding to babble out the report to their latest mission. Galysh slowly sat up but stopped when a hand presented itself in front of his face. He followed it up into the dark and serious eyes of his lieutenant Seqteur.

This time a real smile graced his face and he allowed the Tabenarian to heave him to his feet. "So Sect' he drawled out what brings you up here"? Star grabbed his hand and pulls him towards the table his troops have claimed for themselves. They where all there, from the tenebrous Silver to he fun loving Ace. He laughed delighted that they had left him a seat and delighted that they where back in the castle. Star pulled him to her seat and he slipped in between her and Ace. Wrapping an arm around his other unit mates shoulder for a brief hug, before digging into the meat gracefully plopped into his plate by Star.

He ate as heartily as he could while listening with one ear to the conversations around him. Sand was once again talking about her little brother Shard, who would be starting Staryn soon. Romeo was lending her a tolerant ear, a smile playing across his face as he watched Jade tease Seqteur. Maryk and Alyce who'd renamed herself Tornade where arguing again, something to do with their latest game of Bait. Ripple and Silver where talking quietly, he decided he really didn't want to know when he saw Ripple's ears g bright red. Galysh shook his head smiling to himself before standing up and offering a toast the success of the past missions that had kept his generation away for a year.

They all lifted their glasses and grinned up at him, Tornade asking innocently "you will come next time wonch'ya Commander?" Galysh hesitated for a second before nodding his head determinedly. "Of course" he course he answered. The cheers that shook the hall put crying babies to shame, and it was suddenly a great brouhaha. Galysh slumped back into his chair, rubbing his chest uncomfortably and thinking that he really needed to find a good excuse if he wanted to get out of the castle. It was rare that the entire generation went out on a mission, it was usually just one or two units depending on the divisions orders. Eventually they filed out and headed outside to relax and goof off before evening reports where do. Star hitched a ride on his back and he laughed spinning her around. Orders be damned, he was in this world for however little time remained: to have fun!


	4. Infinity

Chapter 4: Infinity part 1

CL 31\01/13

Series: Casting Crowns

Ark: Age of Humans

Character: Gryffin

The world is a fluctuation of space and time, it is the definition of time. No that is wrong, for it is mortality that defines change, right mortal reader? How does it feel to be defined as a simple fleck of something more? It is a pity that you lot are not like us... no that is also wrong for the world would not have changed so much if you were not mortal. Still I can not help but question for when I stare out my window it is no longer a sea of trees and mountains I see but a mess of shadows. I no longer smell the rain washed earth for it has been replaced by the acrid smells of concrete worming their way through the Mist. For what you call progress we call destruction. And what you have destroyed there is no getting back... but you have also done so many things that you can be proud of they are just extraordinarily spaced out in time.

So tell me mortal? What does the horizon look like? Is it still blue or has turned into a mess of ugly grey? Or can you not even see the sky any more?

What I do know though is that I am not alone, there are other windows in this stone wall. Sometimes a window is open though and a pair of ageless eyes meet mine. We share a grin then we head our separate ways. A smile graces my face as I spot a strange shadow making its way towards my castle. It weaves through the Mist that was created to protect this place from the ever changing flow of time. The shadow takes form and splits into to, now I'm grinning as I recognize them. A wolf and a girl, two old friends, the Joker and the Queen, come home.

I launch myself out of my throne and sprint down the hall. The eyes of the portraits on the wall seem to follow me. I leap down the stone steps, vaulting the banisters, spinning around corner landings and jumping over fallen stuff until I reach the great wooden doors.

I whistle exasperatedly that it's locked again with that giant wooden bar and wave my hand. Instantly chains spring from my fingers and wrap around the wood, with a flick of my hand it is cast aside. I clench my fist and the chains disappear. Satisfied I shove the doors open and dash out. By then the pair have reached the front gate and as it opens I wave madly.

The tallest of the pair waves back and instead of waiting properly like a good king I take up my other form and sprint towards them. My paws barely brushing the ground, it is the closest to flying I shall ever be. The wolf that I am launches himself onto the girl...no the lady and madly licks her face. No reader that is not disgusting. she hugs me tightly as I return to my other form, gripping her just as hard. The wolf sits on the grass next to us waiting patiently, he wears a worn collar whose bells have long gone silent.

I release my first ever friend, Amelion Graywolf, queen of the long forgotten city of the Fallen Angels. Yes reader that's it's name. I scramble up holding out a hand and struggling to behave gallantly while keeping a straight face. I pull her up and then spin towards the wolf. Looking him over, I realize that he seems thinner than the last time I saw him. His yellow eyes are tired and his scars stand out but he stares evenly back at me. Sometimes I wonder if he even remembers his own name, I've called him Mutt or Joker or even Dog for as long as I can remember. His real name though is Lightning part of the 1rst squad of division three of the Pack.

Once upon a time he wore a different form but I don't think he can turn back any more. As long as I can recall he's been a black wolf, it's sort of sad really. All the same I hug him tightly, he's the only thing I have left of my Father. Greeting's done the three of us walk back towards the Castle's entrance when a window swings open in one of the east wings. Seconds later a form dives out and after landing runs up to us. We stop and watch it skid up to us, it lowers it's hood and I unleash a delighted yell as I recognise the figure. Before us stood the Crown Prince of Eryn Lasgeen, Tathar Blueleaf.

Amelion darts past me and hugs him, he laughs and spins her around. That done he bowed his head respectively to Lightning who lowers his shaggy head in response. He then holds out a gauntlet covered hand to me and smirking I slap it away. Much happier now I bounce ahead and spin around to face them asking "So Tath' what brings you up here?". Tathar smiles wryly at me before answering "I needed a break, keeping the mortals out and guarding the borders is exhausting." I nod sagely before ruining my kingly moment by saying "Well then you may stay as long as you like my dear princeling. Our borders are safe from mortals but we do have a problem with giant spiders but" I held up a finger "on the bonus side we don't have any terrifying aunts here!" I had met Lady Silver on a previous occasion and wow was she scary!

Tathar did not look impressed, he simply sighed and ran a hand through his hair used to my antics by now before saying "Storm says hi by the way" I nod before announcing "Come on then! I just found a new way to spy on the mortals. You'd be surprised how fast they improve in a hundred years!" By the way forget I just said that reader.


	5. Wolf-Rider

Chapter 5: Wolf-rider

Yellow of eyes,

Sharp of teeth.

Wild and Raucous,

Deceptively

Sweet and innocent.

Controllers,

Demanders.

They are rare,

They are feared.

Loyal and loving,

They are quick to charge

But slow to flee.

Stubborn and hard to trust;

They are many things,

But they are all

One thing.

Wolf-riders.

Alpha of their pack

Beta of their division.

They are one of the scariest

Warriors in the Old City

Rivaling only with the

Guardians.

They are the pride of their families

And they know it.

They rule with an iron fist

But a soft foot.

They are the Wolf-kings and queens

But most of all they are the

Wolf-riders.


	6. The Crown

Chapter 6: the Crown

It is heavy,

None doubt that.

They wear it,

Sometimes sadly,

Sometimes joyfully

But always with pride.

_From Age to Age_

It wears upon their spirits

But they do not remove it,

They merely smile and laugh it off.

_From Generation to Generation_

The crown is many things,

Some good, some evil

It is stained, it is pure

It bears the memory

Of all things

Old and new.

_From Father to Son_

It has made boys into men,

It has sat on the head

Of ancestors and new-born alike.

It bows to none but serves all.

_From Brother to Nephew_

It has been feared,

It has been loved,

But always obeyed.

_From Immortal to Neon_

It has changed the future

And saved lives.

But itself it could not save.

That is why none now

Remember it.


	7. Staryn

Chapter 7: Staryn

A stone batiste,

So large and powerful

That it struck fear

Into the hearts of many

But not of its residents.

They did not fear it;

Resent it? Sometimes

Hate it? Possibly

Love it? Most likely

But fear it? Never

The stone was ages old,

Built by a universe long gone.

The doors where wood of a rare oak,

Auburn in color and russet in knots.

The windows, large and bright.

Many paths led to hidden rooms

And there where many overhangs.

But if the building itself was large,

Then the territory it sat upon

Was huge.

Trees and rivers,

Lakes and ponds,

There was even a mine.

But over time even the eternal falls;

Walls grow and Walls crumble,

Windows shut and Windows open,

Doors unlock and Doors lock.

But one thing remains;

People fear it

But

Not its inhabitants.

They do not fear it;

Resent it? On occasion

Hate it? Sometimes

Love it? Maybe

But fear it? Never.


	8. Was I Wrong?

Chapter 9: Was I Wrong?

CL 25/03/13

Series: Casting Crowns

Ark: Staryn

Characters: Nina/Walger

The other day I was sifting through my box of Memories

And I found a painting of you.

It seems just like yesterday that,

You where holdin' my hand.

Was I wrong to love you?

Was I wrong to try and protect your smile?

Was I wrong to take your hand?

Tell me when did we fall apart,

When did we forget to get back up?

One day I was holdin' your hand,

We were running through the grass,

And there was a smile on your face!

Oh! What a smile it was.

Your eyes were crinkling,

And your teeth sparkled.

You pulled me along and we came to a halt

Under an apple tree.

Was I wrong to love you?

Was I wrong to try and protect your smile?

Was I wrong to take your hand?

Tell me when did we fall apart,

When did we forget to get back up?

i Paenitet me dilectione meaaaaaa!

My precious one,

I have wondered far and wide,

Searching for you.

But many are the ones who have tried to stop me.

But how could I give up my search?

How could I abandon you?

Was I wrong to love you?

Was I wrong to try and protect your smile?

Was I wrong to take your hand?

Tell me when did we fall apart,

When did we forget to get back up?

Waaaaaas I wrooong?

My soul beats on but my heart falls silent.

I hold out a hand to the stars.

Wishing they would answer my silent pleas,

But they are cold to my tears.

I dream of your laugh,

I watch in my mind's eye,

Your hand slip from mine,

Over and oooooover again!

Waaaaaas I wrooong?

Was I wrong to love you?

Was I wrong to try and protect your smile?

Was I wrong to take your hand?

Tell me when did we fall apart,

When did we forget to get back up?

i Paenitet me dilectione meaaaaaa!

i Paenitet me dilectione meaaaaaa!

Was I wrong to love you?

Was I wrong to try and protect your smile?

Was I wrong to take your hand?

Tell me when did we fall apart,

When did we forget to get back up?

OooooOh!

Please forgive me as I hold this memory close to my heart,

You are ever so far away!

Please come home soon,

The warmth left by your touch has turned cold.

My heart yearns for your laugh,

For my own is nowhere near sufficient!

Was I wrong to love you?

Was I wrong to try and protect your smile?

Was I wrong to take your hand?

Tell me when did we fall apart,

When did we forget to get back up?


	9. The Prophete

Chapter 8: the Prophet

She was beautiful,

But it was her eyes,

Her eyes shone so brightly

Like the sun

Or a cloudless blue day.

They sparkled and glittered.

I wonder when did they

Become so clouded?

When did they lose their luster?

Was it when the King was born?

Was it when she first saw him?

I know not.

What I do know is that,

She was beautiful.

But her eyes where powerful,

Too powerful.

Their cloudless blue shone

Too clearly.

They saw the approaching storm

And so they talked.

But it was too late.

She was beautiful,

But her path was shaded.

So her sky closed,

Her beauty became ice.

All feared her and so she fell

Into the shadows.

After all

All must serve

The King.


	10. Forgiveness

Chapter 10: Forgiveness

CL 29/03/13

Series: Casting Crowns

Ark: WAS part 2 ending

Characters: Fang\Fire

As I search your eyes

For a hint of what once was

I realize it is too late.

There is nothing left of you,

So I close my heart

And lift my swords.

A smile if one can call it that

Graces your face

As in turn you raise your weapon.

I retain a flinch

And launch myself into action.

You mockingly spin out of reach

And suddenly you've turned everything

Into a game.

Don't you see?

That you're ripping me apart?

What happened to my Captain?

To my brother?

Why must you insist on fighting?

What happened to loyalty

And love?

Even as I pull out my last stunts,

Anything to make you stay.

You step out of my dance,

Clothed in flames

And I realize

It's not that I lost you,

You were simply never mine.

I step back,

The fight gone out of my soul

And you smile again,

But sadly this time.

Forgive me your lips mouth

And then you're gone.

And I'm standing here alone,

Last vestiges of an Ancient civilization.

I can't help but cry

Because I've already forgiven you,

Even though you've broken the only promise

I thought you would keep.

I lift my face to the heavens,

And whisper take care of him please,

Majesty.


	11. Please Understand

Chapter11: Please understand

CL 29/03/13

Series: Casting Crowns

Ark: WAS part 2 ending

Characters: Fire\Fang

Please understand,

I never wanted to leave you!

Please understand,

That it was to protect you.

When the orders came,

Orders that I helped create

I didn't want you in this war.

Not because you aren't good,

You excel at everything fighting wise.

But I didn't want your smile to fade away to dust

You're the reason why I'm still sane,

The reason why I'm still here.

I wanted to change the heavens,

So that one day there would be no wars

But you don't get it.

Your eyes are begging me to stop,

But you don't get it!

It's too late to go back,

I'd do anything to protect you

But I can't take you with me.

I'm sworn to the King,

But also to you

And Them.

When I avoid your dragon dance,

I can see in your eyes that you understand.

And when you sit down,

When you give up

It hurts so bad I can' help but let the

Salty droplets trickle down my face.

You simply look at me

As I mouth forgive me,

I see in your eyes that

Even though you don't understand

You already have

And that also hurts.

As I swing onto War of the star's back,

I feel a brush of your mind

and as I gallop away from my heart

you whisper

I understand.


	12. No Going Back

Chapter 12: No going back

CL 3/06/13

Series: Casting Crowns

Ark: WAS part 2 ending

Characters: Kymbarion/Fire\Fang

I don't remember my past,

my story starts when I met them.

Them being Fang and Fire,

Double F, Unit 2, Fire-Wolf, etc...

Together we formed the Trio

and I thought I was like them.

An Elf, part of Generation Zero,

part of division two,

Someone people could look up to.

I never questioned my rounded ears,

Fire told me it sometimes happened

to us.

I refrained from asking why

I was slower and weaker then them.

I thought it was cause I'd

never been to Staryn.

It wasn't till later, after almost dying

when I disobeyed a direct order

and chose Humanity's future over

Elventy's honor.

That I wasn't an elf.

Imagine the shock,

Ha! I who have lived for centuries

escaped death a million times was a human!

To boot I had to hear it from a human sage,

who while healing me from my wounds

told me my heart had lived and died a thousand lives.

I didn't get it,

how could that be?

I never recalled dieing.

So I did the only thing I could,

I fought on the side of good,

leading my army of a few trusty mortals.

It was by chance that I saw them fight,

by chance that I saw Fire's true form

and Fang's pain.

But I didn't care,

I was angry, so angry

at having been lied to,

betrayed.

I demanded answers of Fang

and to his credit he did not lie.

The power of the Valar! Ha!

They could burn for all I cared anymore.

So I turned my back on immortality

and chose what I ha always had but never knew,

mortality.


	13. I only Wish

Chapter 13: I wish

CL 15/04/13

Series: Casting Crowns

Ark: Age of Humans

Characters: Leaf

The world is a mad mad place,

I often wondered when I'm grown,

what I'd do about it.

I never thought I'd have to make

that choice now.

People say it's because I don't think,

that I ended up in this mess.

But it's not the mess I mind really,

I just would have liked a bit more time,

To Mature,

so I wouldn't make childish mistakes.


	14. Dragon's eye

Chapter 14: Dragon's eye

CL 15/04/13

Series: Casting Crowns

Ark: Tabenarien

Characters: Fang

I love to fly,

not flying with wings like a Tab does

but flying on something as powerful as a dragon.

I never thought that this curse I bear in my left eye,

would one day permit me to realize my wildest dream.

I used to hate this technique that I invented,

I hated it as much as I loved it.

Every time someone else used it,

I felt proud.

But every time someone suffered because of it,

I felt guilty.

That is the problem

with making something your bread and butter,

it will eventually lose all appeal.

Until something unexpected pops out of it

and that's what happened to me.


	15. My Servant

Chapter 15: My Servant

CL 15/04/13

Series: Casting Crowns

Ark: WAS part 2

Characters: Maelequar/Electroide

When you have a Mother who demands neutrality,

A Father who does not argue,

A big Sister who has fled,

A big Bro long gone.

A little Brother who looks up to you

for EVERYTHING.

A little Sister who causes trouble upon trouble

And a Servant three months your elder.

Who demands you ALWAYS do the right thing

Upon who do you take example?

That is my dilemma,

The Crown prince of Eryn Lasgin you say?

I cannot for fleeing my forest is not an option,

Sure I respect his choice to save the world

Nor do I have capable hands to protect my home.

The King of the Old City says you?

I have no intention of getting poisoned,

Just to prove my point,

Thank you very much.

Also he has a wife and son,

To rule in his stead so he counts not.

What about my servant you ask?

Aye what about him?

Can he not show me the way?

When he is not hunting Yrch,

Training my younger brother,

Looking after my sister,

Doing paperwork,

carrying messages,

attending meetings

and

COMMANDING ARMIES.

Mayhaps he will have time to show me the ropes

about ruling a Kingdom.


	16. Non and Chosen

Chapter 16: NON and Chosen

CL 15/04/13

Series: Casting Crowns

Ark: WAS part 2

Characters: Mustang/Gabriel/Longlegs

For a Reason I cannot fathom,

Many are those who dislike me.

I suppose if I thought about it they are not to blame,

None of them none the rule about Fiance and NON,

They are not of Royal Blood so they lack that

bit of cultural knowledge.

I shall explain then.

The person I am fianced to is the Commander of the Third Generation,

Fire Stone Wielder, Bronze Prince of the Old City, Gabriel son of Célé.

He really is a sweet boy and I know he'd do his best

To make me happy,

Plus he actually loves me so bonus!

But he is not the one to have stolen my heart

and in his honor he knows this,

I am free to be with who so ever I will,

Until my reaching of adulthood,

Then I shall marry him.

The one I have come to love,

Has accepted the price,

Having no wish to fight our Commander

And for that I can only love him more.

Both would go to the ends of the earth

to make me smile,

But none can cross the laws.


	17. The Profecy

Chapter 17: The Prophecy

CL 15/04/13

Series: Casting Crowns

Ark: WAS part 2

Characters: USAU/El

Sometimes the truth is the hardest thing,

to leave your mouth,

that's what I feel right now.

I would do anything to take back the Prophecy,

but it is gone and the grief I feel

mounting in my Queen's eyes is heartrending.

But my King merely asks,

if I would like more collards

and I can hear the smile in his voice.

Coming from him it is not doubt of my word

But faith that I will find the loophole.

That is why I respect him so,

No matter what comes he will d his duty

To his Family, To his People, To his Kingdom.

I flee the table before my despair explodes.


	18. Ariel

Chapter 18: Ariel

CL 16/04/13

Series: Casting Crowns

Ark: WAS part 2

Characters: Ariel/Clement/Alma/Darren (Orca)

Mom says I look like Ada,

Ada says I look like Uncle,

Gwadyr says not to ask questions,

But who was Uncle?

There aren't any paintings of him.

Mom says he was evil,

Ada says he was misunderstood,

Gwadyr says he was a forgotten hero,

but what was he really?

No one talks about him.

Mom says he was wild,

Ada said he was shy,

Gwadyr said he was in love,

But what did he think about?

No one wants to analyze a monster.

Mom says to stay away from the Academie,

Ada says that I'm to young,

Gwadyr says to visit Auntie there.

What should I do?

I really would like to meet him.


	19. Fatherhood

Chapter 19: Fatherhood

CL 16/04/13

Series: Casting Crowns

Ark: WAS part 2

Characters: Clement/Ariel/Alma/Darren (Orca)

Today my son asked me who he looked like,

I told him like my brother.

My wife frowned in protest

and my other son laughed.

Today my son asked me what he was like,

Before I could say misunderstood,

My wife said evil and

my eldest a hero.

They were both correct but I did not

want to tell my youngest that.

Today my son asked me

What he thought about,

I told him that he was really shy,

but really nice.

My wife called him wild

and my heir said in love.


	20. Game Over

Chapter 20: Game Over

CL 3-4/07/13

Series: Casting Crowns

Ark: WAS2

characters: Seqteur/Galysh

"_Honestly Sect' I couldn't be better! Don't ruin one of our rare outings by being such a worry wart, I promise to tell ya if I don't feel well." -Galysh_

I can count on one hand the people I know have lied to my face. Number one, is my Commander of course, number two is Jade, number three is Maryk or Ghost as he is now called. Number four is Romeo and number five is Electroide. It's not that I blame them for telling me an obvious untruth I just think that if I had called their bluffs then maybe things wouldn't be the way they are today. Even though I never said anything I knew how Galysh thought of life I saw it in the bitter smile that sometimes crossed his face or in the nostalgic look in his eyes as he stared at old pictures. And if he thought life was a game, then I would back him up wholeheartedly in it. But doesn't that mean then when the character that your playing dies that it's game over?

Damn! Ad suddenly your back to reality, fudge on laws! With a bitter laugh I finish my report for my division Commander and standing up stretch lazily. Glancing out the window I spot my sister Ashlin practices her downwards spirals in the blue sky and how suddenly I envy her even though I know she has put up with her share of troubles. I leave the room, too stuck in the past too enjoy the good weather and too bitter about the present to spend time with my generation mates.

Instead I sprawl out on my stomach on the window sill that I know Galysh spent a lot of time on in his final year and close my eyes to concentrate on the good times. The good times where life was just one endless game, where dying was not in my vocabulary.

"_Se'qeur! Seq'eur!" there was only one person who called my name like that. The little silver prince Galysh son of Célé and my future commander. I spun towards the little boy, ignoring my Gwadyr Lightning, who had been trying to teach me about air currents, and opened my arms to catch the little Blondie running towards me. But a couple feet away he tripped over a root and went down, kersplastky! I bounded foreword crouching in front of him about to ask him if he was okay, when his head popped up and he said excitedly with a big grin and a dirt smudged nose "wanna play Seq'eur? Come on, pew-please"! I blinked down at him before smiling and answering "anything for you little prince."_

Back then things where easy, smiling was easy, laughing was easy. Even when Staryn started and we got the news of the burnings. That was the first time I cried, Galysh held me and promised it would be alright. I believed him, clinging onto the hope that he a Royal knew better.

"_It's huge..." I glanced over at Galysh who had finally caught up with me and was now staring up at Staryn. We'd heard rumors about the institution that would turn us into warriors and I thought I as ready but clearly not, it giant stone walls chilled me to the spine and I somehow knew when I walked out of here seven years later I would not be the same. Galysh on the other hand was beyond excited he was practically bouncing up and down on Starshone's back. He glanced over at me and grinning said "Time to meet the first boss, Sect'!" I rolled my eyes at him and nudged Kiba forewords._

Looking back I guess it was then that Galysh first compared himself to a hero or more accurately his life to a game. It most definitely was not the last. I sat up and climbed out the window launching myself up into the air before alighting in the crown of a weeping willow. I stretched out on my back this time and started dressing an analyze of all the times Galysh had compared his life to that of a game's hero.

"_Time to meet the first boss, Sect'!" _

"_Wow! This is so cool, he excitedly tugged the teachers sleeve, are there dragons in the dungeons?"_

"_So... shall we play my pretties?"_

"_Hmm... Bait, I like that name!" "it already exists Gal'." "But I wanna call it, Gal's Bait of Yrrchs!" "No!" "how about Gal's kingdom?" "How about Chess...?" "...Sure!"_

"_Sect! Sect!" "Yes Gal?" "Meet my unit mates! This is Ace an' this is Star! Aren't they precious?" "Sure Galysh... nice to meet you." "Pleasures all mine" "...Hi" "don't worry sidekick number two! He don't bight!"_

"_You know Romeo for someone who can ride and stay on a bucking Orca, I really don't see hat's so scary about finals. Just think of it as the fist level Boss and if you beat him you gain a level! Like in Zelda!" "this is a written test, Galysh..." "...Uh...A boss made of ink then?"_

"_Hey, Set'? "what's up Gal" "Tomorrow is the final exams." "...yeah" "In a week we'll be full fledged warriors" "Yeah" "We won't be in the same division..." "No, we won't" "What will I do without you?" "You'll be fine Gal, and you won't be alone, you'll have Ace and Star as well as all of us. Plus it's not like well be lost where going home, where returning the conquering heroes." "Your right, thanks Seqteur!" "My pleasure, kid!" "Hey! I'm not a kid! I'm taller then you know!" "Humph! Keep dreamin' ya still got anotha inch to go!"_

And the last time I rubbed away the tears from my eyes and forced myself to concentrate on my final memory of Galysh.

"_Seqteur... you there?" "Ya buddy, I'm here" "Are you crying? Don't I'm just going to meet the final Boss." "..." "and I'll tell you all about him so you won't be scared like you was of Staryn!" "Thanks Galysh, but I think that's cheating." "..." "Sect?" "Ya, kid?" "I'm not scared" "I know your not." "I'm going to miss them..." "Should I go get them?" "..No, I don't want them to see me like this." "That's selfish" "I'm sorry.. you can leave if you want Seqteur, I didn't mean to make you suffer through my last moments." "Don't be dumb! But are you sure? Not even Ace and Star?" "I already said bye to them..." "Ah...okay then" "Seqteur can you hold my hand, please" "I thought you weren't scared?" "I'm not! But it hurts!" "My fingers can take it, so don't worry Comm..." "DON'T! It's just Gal and Sect' between us, isn't it?" "Your right, sorry Galysh, I was forgetting" "...About Jade?" "What about her? I can go get her if you want?" "That's not what I meant and you know it!" "..." "This may be not be my place but you have blessing, so go forth and prosper!" "Hahahahaha! Gal' the world don't work like that. You turkey!" "Please..." "Please what?" "Don't forget me when this game ends, I think it's game over for me at least, I'm sorry Sect' I would have loved to see your kids" You'll see them donch'ya worry, kid, the world ain't that big." "Say it, please." "Say what?" I ask even though I know the answer, Galysh doesn't even award me a glance, his eyes closed, so I whisper "Game over, Prince" and he smiles for the last time._

Now I'm bawling, but I don't care anymore. A hand touches my shoulder and Jade lays down beside me, pulling me into her arms as she rocks us gently back and forth. "don't ever leave I beg her and she whispers back "I won't I promise". Ha! If only!


End file.
